Instruments used for implanting implant devices are currently known and used. Implant devices having an anchor so as to fix the implant device within the body are also known. Such implant devices further include an anchoring device. Such implant devices are fixed to the instrument so as to stabilize the implant device during operation. Thus, the implant device may include a pair of threaded bores configured to receive a pair of threaded posts.
Current instruments for implanting implant devices are configured to both retain the implant device and also actuate the anchor such that once the implant device is inserted within the body the anchor may be deployed and the implant device fixed in a determined position within the body. Accordingly, the implant device must be mounted to the instrument. Subsequent to implanting the implant device, the threaded posts are withdrawn from the corresponding threaded bores.
Currently such instrument devices have a separate actuator for each of the retaining posts. Thus, the time required to mount the implant device to the instrument is dependent upon the time it takes to individually couple each of the threaded posts to the respective bores. Also, operation time is based upon not only the time it takes to deploy the anchor but also the time required to withdraw each of the threaded posts from the respective threaded bores. Further, current devices have visual indicia which provide a reference to the depth at which the implant device should be implanted. In certain areas of the body the depth of implantation is critical to the optimal functioning of the implant device.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an instrument for attaching and implanting an implant device wherein the installation time of the implant device and the operation time of the procedure is reduced relative to the current art, and the depth at which the implant device is implanted is known.